AstroBoy 4-Last Desire
by xXTheLegendXx
Summary: As the new owner of AstroBoy 4(By moviegal99), I bring to you the continuation of the series! Enjoy! Cora was no longer the same. Astro took the blame and the pain. Things change and a new problem arises. Will Cora make the right decision? Will Astro be able to change their situation? Only time will tell... (R&R is much appreciated).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. All rights go to the respected owners. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

If I didn't act the way I did that day, would've my life been different?

Would I have all of this happening to me?

Would've I had the chance to be what I always wanted to be?

The answer would be _Yes._

Deep down inside, I wanted to be like him. To be free of the ties that life brings with it. To enjoy life to the fullest, and to be able to call it a happy one, a one without any regrets. Only peace.

One way or another, life always find a way to change you. So I would've ended up in the same situation anyway, but it would've been in a simple way.

 _A much more simpler one_

I always chose the wrong choices, and they caused me only pain and regret.

What if I didn't go there that day?

Would've it been better?

 _I doubt it_.

I hated being behind people from the very beginning. I've never liked the idea of being protected by those who I call friends, family. However I still wouldn't have tried to change it. That's how life was. Weak are to be protected, Strong are to protect.

 _I was with the weak._

But then, _it all_ changed.

I never had it in me to be the hero. To be the one at the front. The one who takes them all on, and never wavered.

The one they call for help when things turn bad. A true _hero._

That sounds nice, to those who want _it._

But I never wanted _it_.

It was my fault...

IT WAS ALL MY FAULT.

He was dying in my hands, because of me.

My foolish mistakes, were taking _him_ away from me.

I will never forgive myself for _this_...

That _day_ , I lost my will to live.

I lost myself. And, I lost _him_.

Is this is the _end_ _? was_ _it_ _all for nothing?_

 _At that moment I didn't care anymore. I just lost myself. and let the darkness consume me, taking me away from this hell that I've caused._

 _It's Over._

 _I screamed his name one last time, before it all went black._

"ASTRO!-"

* * *

MetroCity was a beautiful place, the robots were slowly doing their daily work, and the people enjoyed their peaceful life. The war that accured approximately 2 years ago was long forgotten, and was left as a bad memory. People tended to forget what was no longer considered a problem. Past should stay in the past, and not linger in the future after all.

But some things were to never be forgotten, these _things were-The Cores._ The Cores were no longer considered a threat, people believed that they had it all in control. They stopped looking for the unknown, that came from space. And actually tried to keep themself away from problems. There were strict rules that people had to obey, and they were :

-A human isn't allowed to get in contact with the unknown. If an unknown item were to be found, they must call the Guardians of the city to take care of it.

-If a human were to be affected badly, and become a threat to the city after getting in contact with the unknown, they would be ordered to surrender, and if they won't. They would be executed on the spot.

These Guardians, were special.

They were robots, who were made to look human, but they held deep secrets nobody was allowed to know, and nobody knew, aside of the creator, and the people who stood by his side.

These Guardians were powered by special unlimited energy which gave them, _certain_ abillities.

The Cores were their energy source.

* * *

"Dad?"

The sound of papers being moved sounded throughout the penthouse, and a deep sigh was heard right after. Tenma stood up and went towards the living room, holding his empty glass to fill it on the way. As he entered the room, he saw Astro sitting on the newly bought couch with his phone in hand, looking narrowly at it. The old one was ruined by no other than his son Ash and Zoran, thanks to them always fighting over foolish things.

He looked sad.

Tenma left his glass on the table and decided to go confront him. He kneeled down in front of him, and tried to make him look at him by putting a hand on his shoulder. But Astro didn't react at all. He just stayed in the same position without looking at his father.

"Astro, if you have something to say, then please-" Tenma was interrupted when Astro lifted his hand, telling him to stop.

"I don't want to be the Hero anymore, dad..." Astro lifted his eyes, and looked deep into his fathers eyes, who held surprise in them. Tenma gasped. "I want to have a normal life."

Tenma didn't know what to say, he thought Astro liked being the hero. He never expected him to want to quit that role.

Astro's brows furrowed as he noticed that his fathers face showed deep discomfort. As he tried to think of a way to change his mind, again.

But he seriously had _enough_.

He knew that he won't listen so easily. So he lifted his phone to his face and pointed at the screen.

"I want to be there, with them!" he exclaimed. But he gritted his teeth, when he saw his father smile at the picture, that showed _his_ friends there, _without_ him. smiling and having a good time. Unlike him.

Instead of being there with his friends like he had wanted. A new problem came up, and since he was the _hero. He had to stay and look after the city. To make sure that nothing bad would arise. But he couldn't bare staying at home, without being able to go outside. And he regreted his decision to accept Logans request to be available all the times. He kept asking his father to create or request someone else instead to take his place a year ago. But he convinced him otherwise._

It won't work _this_ time. He _won't_ convince me again.

"Astro, I-" Tenma was once again interrupted.

"No, you won't convince me otherwise." Astro pulled the phone away from his fathers face, shut it down, and shoved into his pocket. He was angry. "You know better than anyone, that there can be other heros in the city. It doesn't have to be me!" Tenma laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Astro angrly shoved past him."I will talk to Logan about this myself, if you won't."

"Wait Astro you've got it all wrong!" Tenma ran after him to catch him before he opened the door and left. However before he took a step forward, he saw Astro stop.

Tenma sighed.

The door was locked, and Astro stayed near it. Not facing his father. An angry expression on his face. And his hands were held into fists.

"I understand, I will talk to logan myself and try to do something about it, I promise." Tenma said with his arms crossed and eyes looking at his son's form for his reaction.

Astro gasped and turned around to face him, smiling like crazy, before running towards him. "Thanks so much dad, you don't know how happy I am to hear that." Tenma mumbled something that Astro couldn't understand, as he hugged him.

"Astro-o, please-e-can't breath-h." Astro let go of him immediately, letting him take big breaths to fill his lungs. Before taking his phone from his pocket and turning it on.

The phone screen light up, and he began to search for Cora's contact number. Excitement clear in his big brown eyes.

Tenma smiled at the scene. 'He seems to be overjoyed, I'm glad' he thought before standing up from the couch, that he sat on to regain his breath.

"I shall be on my way then." Tenma said as he moved towards the door.

"Good luck, dad!" Astro said gleefully.

"Everything will turn out well, don't worry." He said as he took a good look at Astro's face for self confidence, before leaving the penthouse. But stopped when he heard Astro call him from behind.

"Dad! I heard that Mom, Zoran and Ash will return in a month instead of this week." Astro shouted at his back as he remembered what he had to tell him.

"I know! They always prolong their trips! I'm not even suprised!" Tenma yelled back at him, before disappearing in the elevator that went down to the exit. With a serious face replacing his happy one.

As Astro saw his father leave, he pressed on Cora's number and waited till she answered.

But she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. All rights go to the respected owners. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, as Tenma left the building towards his car. Which he had to drive himself, since Orrin was taken by his wife to help them with whatever they needed, and to take care of Ash while the girls enjoyed themselfs.

Unlike him.

Tenma understood Astro more than anyone in this situation. He himself couldn't join his family on vacation. Mainly because he was requested by Logan to stay in the city and work with Dr. Orak who was a new addition to the Ministry Of Science, along with Hammeg which Tenma was against in every way possible. However after a long chat with Logan about the situation. He pretty much didn't have a choice but to accept him. After all, they needed all the help they could get in this messed up situation.

He sighed. Dr. Orak was a mystrious man. He came to us after the incident with the black core and tried to prove to us, that he had it in him to be a top scientist. Tenma himself was surprised when he heard about his ideas and what he had found out. Apparently the Cores that they knew about, weren't the only ones around. There were more of them.

He shrugged his shoulders, before entering the car. 'Too many Cores to handle' he thought to himself.

After closing the door, he couldn't help but wonder. How could that man been able to figure that out so easily? When even he couldn't, and he called himself one of the top scientists in the city. He slumped in his sit.

This is just the beginning. They still had alot to learn about the wonders space had to offer.

Tenma looked forward, before turning the car on and heading towards the president's location.

He didn't even request a meeting with him.

'Oh well, I hope he won't mind' he thought with a smirk. Before aiming his attention to the road.

* * *

"Tenma, what is the meaning of this!" Logan exclaimed. "I told you to always tell me before you come! That's a rule here!"

Tenma just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care. I am really not in the best mood at the moment. And you _know_ why." he said with a scowl. Before taking a sit in front of Logan.

Logan took a big breath, as his eyes narrowed.

"If it's about you not being able to join your family, then I will repay you back when our situation clears up."

"I'm not here for that, I know very well how important this is, so I wont try to interfere." Tenma said and gritted his teeth. His hand clenching. "However, I think the desicion of Astro joining our top secret mission, wasn't needed."

"How come?" Logan asked lifting his eye brow.

Tenma, who didn't like sitting when explaining. Stood up and began explaining his reason for thinking that Astro deserves to live life, like a normal boy.

Logan blinked his eyes, as he tried to comprehend why would Tenma try to change his mind on the desicion he made. After all, it was the right choice, in his mind.

"I believe that you know my situation very well, Mr president." Logan didn't understood what he meant. "Err, do you mind telling me about which situation are we talking about?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Tenma took a big breath before continuing.

"My son, Toby. Who died in an accident that was caused from the peacekeeper connecting with the red core a few years ago." Tenma gripped his chest, as he remembered the face he made before he disappeared forever. Tears threatening to come out. 'It's been a long time since I've thought about _that_.' he thought to himself.

Logan widened his eyes, as he suddenly remembered reading Tenma's profile files. Since Tenma didn't want to talk about it.

"I am sorry to hear that." He said and paused as someone came into the room.

The secretary entered the room to give Logan and Tenma a cup of tea before leaving for her other work.

Tenma and Logan watched her leave before returning to their uncomfortable situation.

Tenma sighed. "I never wanted to create a killing machine, or a hero." he said. His eyes looking straight into Logans.

"I wanted to have my son back. I wanted him to live a happy life, without fear of pain or dying. And to be a perfect being."

Tenma's breath hitched.

"I gave him these powers, without any intention on having him saving people, or a city. I didn't even thought about it once. I just gave him protection, so he would never die again, and leave me."

Logan lowered his eyes and clamped his hands together, while letting out a big breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I still don't thin-"Logan was interrupt by Tenma raising his hand to silence him. 'A _bold_ act I might say.' he thought.

"I know about the Guardian's secrets, Logan." Tenma whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

Logan was frozen on the spot. He didn't expect him to find out about that so soon. "I see." Tenma smirked.

"I know very well how powerful these guardians are. Astro isn't needed here with them around." he said solemnly.

Logan lowered his head in defeat. He had a feeling he won't be able to have all the powerful robots in the city by his side to protect him at all costs. It was wishfull thinking on his side.

"I understand."

Tenma's eyes light up, and he stepped forward for a formal handshake with the man.

"I hope you do understand, that I would still appreciate help when it's needed the most."

"Of course."

Tenma stepped outside the room as Logan made a few calls to cancel Astro's obligation to the Ministry.

He went towards the location of his car, but he made a few waves and gave a few hellos to the people on the way. Feeling as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. 'It's alright now.' he thought.

* * *

Astro was sitting on the couch, his phone in hand. A worried expression on his face.

He was trying to call Cora or any one, that had any idea where she could be, and why she wasn't answering her phone for the past hours that he waited.

'That's so not like her, she always takes her phone with her no matter where she goes.' he thought with a deep frown.

He was getting worried sick, how could it be that nobody knew where she was. She couldn't have just disappeared without a trace. Right?

As he was consumed by his thoughts, he didn't notice the sound of the door opening and his father stepping in the living room.

"Astro!" he called.

"What in- DAD?!" Astro gasped. He jumped out of his bed that he lay on, and ran towards the living room as soon as he heard his name.

He skidded to a stop in front of his dad, as he was fear stricken about the face his dad was making. 'Did it work?" he hoped.

Tenmas face looked sad, but he was just trying to hide a smirk that threatened to come out. 'He looks so worried, It's cute." he thought.

"Sorry Astro but-" Astro clenched his hands and lowered his head. Already knowing the answer. "I guess you won't be staying with me here all day long anymore. How sad, isn't it?"

Astro's head flew upwards, and a big smile was plastered on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Tenma snickered. Astro went to give him a hug, but this time he used less power.

"Thanks you so much dad."

"Anything for you, son." Tenma put a hand on Astros head. Before Astro let him go. And ran towards the window.

"Astro where are you going!" He asked the boy.

"I have no idea, but I guess looking for a friend would be it." He didn't linger much longer. His rocket legs activated right as he jumped out of the window. Blasting towards the bright blue sky. 'Finally' He thought.

Time to look for Cora.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere deep inside the ministry of science stood a tall man in his early twenties, who wore a white lab coat. His hair was short and coloured blond. He was standing in front of a short boy who had bright blond hair similar to his, and his innocent green eyes showed confusion as he watched him move towards him.

The man was upset.

"Y1 mind explaining the meaning of this?" he asked the boy with a frown. "I am very concerned about your brothers. R1 is is nowhere to be found and won't answer me when I call him. And B1 follows P1 wherever he goes which isn't helping since P1 never listens to my requests."

The boy who wore similar cloths to the man shrugged his shoulders."I think you know their reasoning very well , sir." he said with a careless expression. He didn't care about any of his brothers, they were a bunch of trouble makers after all.

'B1 really needs to stop worrying about P1 so much. it's such a waste of time and energy." he thought, B1 was the only one he respected from his brothers. 'Too kind for his own good though.'

The building was filled with many people, working on their daily routines. But nobody was allowed to enter the room. most didn't even know its existence. This room was considered off-zone. Nobody was allowed to come in, unless invited.

The man sighed. He aimed his gaze downwards, mumbling a curse under his breath. 'He is so nonchalant about this, it's shameful.'

"I Think that I told you to watch after your brothers as you do your own work. Or have you forgotten?"

"Don't care."

The man's eye brow started twitching, and a deep frown was clearly seen on his tired face.

"Have you forgotten about the reason that you were created for?" he hissed. Y1 just looked at his face without any emotion. Before moving towards one of the tables that were in the big room, which was designed as a house for him and his brothers. Those who built were it trying to make sure that they won't have a reason to go against the ministry by giving them comfort. 'What a joke.' he thought to himself.

He picked up what appeared to be a file, and went to hand it over to the angry man standing behind him stomping his feet loudly. took it from him before, but he didn't bothered checking it. He knew what it was about.

"Whatever you were planning on making us do, won't work anymore." He said as lifted a hand to his long hair as if to fix it from moving to the wrong direction.

"How so?" Dr. Orak was confused now. 'What could he possibly mean?' he thought in his head.

"The Cores...-"

Dr. Orak looked sideways as if to check if someone was there. No one was there but them. So he took a big breath before telling Y1 to continue.

"-Are changing us, sir."

The man looked surprised as he looked at the boy who looked as if he was 16. But his way of thinking was very smart and he always came for his advice. 'Shame, that he is a just a robot, and that's considered normal for robots now days."

The-Cores weren't the original cores. They were merely fake copies of the original ones. A total number of 4 cores, in existence. He and Hameg worked on figuring out the way the Core's were connected to each other. How they worked. And how many there were. They were right about their assumption, there were more cores around and soon enough they would appear. The world was slowly changing and random incidents of Robots going crazy was gradually raising, as if to warn humanity from what is about to happen.

That's the reason the Guardians were created after all. They were created to protect humanity in every way possible.

However, even if they were programmed to follow orders. Soon enough they broke them. It was a scary sight. Seeing one of the highest defence units going maverick in front of their eyes. Dr. Orak and Hameg tried to convince the Guardians that if they would help them, they would get whatever they want.

But they asked for something that couldn't be given. Something quite impossible to get, and giving powerful beings, even more powerful power sources, would be too risky.

The asked to be the originals. They wanted to own the original Cores, they didn't want to be fake.

In the end, the Guardians understood that their wishes were impossible. So they gave up and accepted the offer, but only on one condition. That they would be given freedom to choose whatever they want, whenever they want. But when needed, they would arrive in an instant. Ready to save the day.

'Who would've wanted to be fake, I wouldn't want." he thought with a slump of his shoulders. Y1 looked sideways."I suggest that you stop trying to make us follow orders, we don't like being ordered around anymore." he said.

"Hmm..."

looked upwards as he thought about his desire to create such beings. ' Why did I went so far...'

Their changes were affecting their personalities, they acted more...Human. Instead of following orders blindly, they gave their opinions, and made the higher ends change their actions. It's a scary thing, to have them doing whatever they want. But their creation was a masterpiece by itself. Tenma was the one who helped create them, while Dr. Orak worked on creating the perfect copies of the original Cores. But it was impossible to recreate something so... Alien like.

How he succeeded in creating the Fake-Cores was another story.

Nobody wanted to create more trouble. Cores were considered a troublesome thing, they only brought the destruction of the city after all. But he wanted to use them to protect those who wish to be protected.

Fake-Cores was what he had in mind. To have something of similar power to the originals, just less powerfull. With enough power to help. But it didn't work as he planned. Since the Cores had to deal with the fact that they can't be near each other without causing pain to each other.

To create them he had to use the Blue Core as a sample. Thus he personally asked Tenma to have a look at his creation, although the man was against him checking his robot. He asked his creation himself, and the robot accepted after hearing that it was for the greater good.

He wanted to understand the Blue Core, and it's relation to the other Cores. At the time they only knew about the existence of the Red,Blue,Black-Cores, although the black core wasn't considered an original Core and thus was more of a failed core.

To understand the connection to the other Cores, he and Hameg ran many tests to see how the Blue core reacts towards the other cores, and it seems as if it was connected to them by thin energy pulses. The blue core had blueprints from the other cores, which gave him the ability to copy these blue prints and create the Guardians.

They noticed that there were only 4 types of blueprints that the Blue core's energy held within. That was when they asked Tenma to work with them to create this guardians, and he accepted right away, which was weird since Tenma was against them trying to mess with the Cores power. But then he told them that he wanted someone to take his son's place as the saviour of the city, because his son asked him for that many times, and he didn't want to disappoint him anymore.

Hameg told them that the cores might one day meet each other, which might cause a disaster. 'Too much energy at one location. We can't tell what the cores would do.' was what he said.

But knew that from the moment he started to understand the abilities of each core, and their place together. Each core had a reason for existence, and when one of them was destroyed. A new one was born. Which was the reason for the creation of the black core. Which was a failed core who didn't have the ability to save life, like the other cores.

The cores were able to sustain life, a more of an unlimited energy source that the owner of it wouldn't have to worry about dying. But they were never tested on humans, since to connect the Core with the owner. The human would have to lose its life and before they die the core has to make contact with the body, but the core didn't chose randomly. It chose those who were a perfect match for them, in terms of desires and wishes. So they couldn't take risks just to have the person die, or end up having the desire to go against humanity with their new found powers. After all, being immortal would be too much for a person to handle without going against its human self. Which might bring havoc to those around it.

"I would have to ask you to go and find your brothers, Y1. That's one of your specialties after all. So make use of it." Dr. Orak said calmly. Y1 nodded "Yes, sir. Right away."

shook his head before heading out of the door, but stopped in front of it to add something before he left.

"Make sure to give them the new orders-"

"I know,sir. The new Core has arrived has it not?" Y1 said with a serious expression on his petite face. nodded.

"It seems that we have some trouble coming our way. I hope that you know how to deal with your brothers. After all, you are the one that has to make sure that they follow their orders. You know what will happen if they don't. So keep an eye on them, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."


End file.
